Sunlight's wish
by TsunaxGiotto4ever
Summary: Used to be called a sun filled dream but i changed the title Tsuna is ill and cant go outside during the daytime he make friends with a teen named Giotto and start getting feelings for each other but some people just cant stand their kind of love


**ME:** I DO NOT OWN KHR THANK YOU

**A SUN FILLED DREAM**

My house is like a prison

In a hospital room we see a boy with soft brown spiky hair with pale smooth skin and chocolate colored eyes as he slowly opens them "Doctor I don't know what your saying is my son alright?" a woman's voice said '_that must be mom I wonder why she sounds so worried' _the boy thought "It's seems that your son Tsuna has a rare skin disease that makes him highly vulnerable to the sun's rays which is what caused the fainting spell he had" the doctor said "so what can I do doctor" the woman asked "well Nana first you have to get your house UV protected and then we can talk about releasing him from the hospital he will still be able to go outside just not in the day time" the doctor said "I understand doctor" Nana said _'so that's what's happened'_ Tsuna thought

Tsuna spent two weeks in the hospital until he was allowed to go back home "mom this isn't our house" Tsuna said "well me and your father decided that it would be better if we all moved here" Nana said Tsuna stared at where he was in the car there was a large cabin and all around it where beautiful flowers all around, the trees where the greenest he had ever seen and out in the distance you could see the mountains Tsuna stared at the beauty of the place "do you like it Tsu-kun?" Nana asked Tsuna could only nod in response

Nana got out of the car and opened the back seat door she took a bottle of lotion and started to rub it all over Tsuna's face "mom I'm not a little kid I'm 14 I can do it myself" Tsuna said "I'm just worried about you Tsu-kun" Nana replied as she go out a white umbrella and handed it to Tsuna. Tsuna sighed but opened the umbrella anyway and followed his mom to the cabin

My house is like a prison

Tsuna waited anxiously for the sun to go down he was tired of staying inside all day and wanted to go out already, as soon as the last sun ray when out Tsuna rushed outside, he was wearing a blue dress shirt and blue shorts and was running bear footed, he dropped down onto the flowers that were all around, there was never any soil showing Tsuna closed his eyes and took a deep breath enjoying the cool air when suddenly it seemed to get darker

Tsuna opened his eyes to see aqua blue eyes staring at him "can I help you in something?" Tsuna asked Tsuna took a good look at the other boy he had blond spiky hair like his and pale skin like his too only a little more tan and he was tall way taller than him, the boy smiled at him and kneeled down to Tsuna "my name is Giotto and I saw when you fell down so when you didn't get back up I got worried and came over but you seem fine" Giotto said Tsuna looked at the boy and smiled "My name is Tsunayoshi but you can call me Tsuna, may I ask what you are doing here?" Tsuna said

"My parents brought me here thinking I'm too obsessed with the city life, how about you?" Giotto said "I'm ill so my parents thought this place would be good for me" Tsuna said "what kind of illness?" Giotto asked "I'm effected to much by the sun's light so if I stay to long I faint and if I stay longer my body might over heat and I die" Tsuna said looking up at the moon "Ouch not being able to go outside that must be torcher is that why you come out at night?" Giotto asked Tsuna nodded "it's the only time I can go outside but it's still no fun I don't have anyone to play with" Tsuna said now trying to count the stars Giotto stared at Tsuna and came to a resolve

"How about I come and play with you every night so you won't get board?" Giotto said Tsuna stared at him "you would do that for me?" Tsuna asked Giotto nodded and showed Tsuna his pinky finger Tsuna laughed but gave his pinky finger too "as long as I live I promise to come here for you so we can play every night" Giotto said "I would really like that thank you Giotto" Tsuna said as he got up "it's getting late we better go see you tomorrow then Giotto?" Tsuna said Giotto got up as well and nodded "see you tomorrow then Tsuna" Giotto said

There seems to be a little light in my prison

As the days went by Giotto had always stayed to his promise he made with Tsuna they would go to the lake and swim even if it was freezing they would go on walk through the forest or sometimes just lay on the flowers and just stare at the sky even the rain didn't seem to stop Giotto he would still meet up with Tsuna in the garden of flowers and stare at nothing under the same umbrella Tsuna and Giotto had learned a lot about each other their likes their dislikes and everything in between like how Tsuna found out that Giotto's favorite flower was the blue roses that grew at the center of Tsuna's flower filed Tsuna was happy and so was Giotto

The light in my prison I can see clearly now

It was raining and Tsuna was worried Giotto would have been here by now even if he was running late Tsuna hope that at any minute Giotto would come to their regular meet up spot with a goofy grin and start apologizing but Giotto never came Tsuna went back home worried at what might have happened

The next day it was still raining but Tsuna still went out anyway waiting for Giotto when he saw a shadow coming from far away "Giotto!" Tsuna said as he ran to the figure but as he got closer he noticed it wasn't Giotto but a woman with blond hair just like Giotto's the woman walked up to Tsuna and said "you must be Tsunayoshi right" The woman said Tsuna nodded "I'm Giotto's mother and I'm here to tell you something yesterday while my so came to see you on is way here he pasted through the mountains there was a mud slide and it pulled him with it we took him to the hospital when we found him but he passed away this morning" the lady said she didn't even wait for Tsuna to respond she just left Tsuna was left speechless and started to cry

My prison just got much darker than it began

Tsuna had put on a white dress shirt and white shorts he look at himself in the mirror and nodded to himself he walked to the front of the door a grabbed his white umbrella and stepped outside Tsuna could hear the birds singing something he never heard at night he could see the morning dew on the flowers and how they shined with the water in them it was 3:00am so the sun still hadn't risen yet

Tsuna walked all the way to the center of the garden that was filled with the blue roses that Giotto loved so much and dropped down at the center of them letting his sun umbrella roll out of his hand Tsuna stared at the dawn sky and love the orange color it put off but it was also the signal that the sun was coming out Tsuna smiled "Giotto you always told me how you always loved dawn the most and I made you turn away from that and brought you into the night and now I am finally be able to see why you loved it so much" Tsuna said the sun started to rise and Tsuna made no action to move he just closed his eyes and smiled that smiled never left his face even after darkness consumed him

My prison has broken and I see the light

Giotto ran with all his might to where Tsuna and him would always meet up he was finally able to escape from his house after his mother locked him in his room he had told his mother about Tsuna and how he was feeling towards him his mother got so angry that she locked him in his room he ran out when his mother had told him what she had done in telling Tsuna he had died

Giotto had made it to their meeting place and was out of breath and his Tsuna wasn't there he looked around and saw a body in the center of the field where his favorite roses are and smiled when he saw a mop of brown hair sticking out and ran towards it

"Tsuna! I'm so sorry my mother had-" Giotto looked down and noticed that Tsuna wasn't opening his eyes "Tsuna are you alright Tsuna!" Giotto said as he shook Tsuna but he didn't wake up then Giotto notice that Tsuna's body was really warm "Tsuna you didn't…" Giotto said as he grabbed Tsuna and started crying "Tsuna I'm sorry, I'm sorry but please come back I promise I won't leave again… so just wake up please, please!" Giotto said as his hold on Tsuna tightened he really hated his mother right now

"G-giotto…" a voice said Giotto stopped crying and looked downwards "Tsuna is that you is that really you" "yes it's me and right now you're making it hard to breath" Tsuna said Giotto was over joyed that he started crying again "Giotto is that you you're not dead" Giotto shook his head "my mother only said that so we couldn't see each other anymore" Tsuna hugged Giotto "I thought you were gone don't ever do that again" Tsuna said "I won't I promise" Giotto said as he pulled Tsuna into a kiss Tsuna stared at him in shock and returned the kiss as well "Tsuna I love you" Giotto said Tsuna smiled with a little blush on his cheeks "I love-" Tsuna fell into Giotto's arms "Tsuna!" Giotto started panicking until he heard Tsuna's even breathing "you must be tired" Giotto said as he moved Tsuna under a tree with his white umbrella

There where blue roses around the tree too and started running his fingers though Tsuna's hair "I really do love you Tsuna" Giotto said "I love you too" Tsuna mumbled Giotto's eyes widen after that he smiled and closed his eyes and joined his beloved in a peaceful sleep.

(The next part is for the people that want a little sad ending if your happy with this then stop here if you want a little sad ending than continue reading Thank you)

"Well that how the story ends kids and that's why this tree is so special" the teacher said closing his book

"That was a great story teacher read it again!" one of the kids said

"Now, now you know the rules only one story a day so run along now and go play" The teacher said

The kids complained but in the end went off to play a lady came after all the kids started playing "that was a great story Giotto and I'm sure Tsuna would have liked it very much" Nana said "Thank you Mrs. Sawada I know he would have liked it too" Giotto said as he turned to the tree he closed his eyes and remembered what really happened that day

"Tsuna! I'm so sorry my mother had-" Giotto looked down and noticed that Tsuna wasn't opening his eyes "Tsuna are you alright Tsuna!" Giotto said as he shook Tsuna but he didn't wake up then Giotto notice that Tsuna's body was really warm "Tsuna you didn't…" Giotto said as he grabbed Tsuna and started crying "Tsuna I'm sorry, I'm sorry but please come back I promise I won't leave again… so just wake up please, please!" Giotto said but Tsuna didn't move

"Tsuna…Tsuna" Giotto said sobbing that's when Nana came out of the cabin and saw her son she wanted to cry herself but saw how devastated Giotto was and stopped she waited hours for Giotto to say something and she finally spoke up we it got dark "Giotto honey it's time you let go of Tsuna" Nana said putting a hand on Giotto "No I know he will wake up I know he will" Giotto said "I still haven't told him I loved him!" Giotto yelled Nana grabbed Giotto and started to pull him away "No, no let me go I promised Tsuna I wouldn't leave him anymore!" Giotto said "Tsuna is gone Giotto" Nana said as she started to cry too

Giotto snapped out of his memory and stared at the place he found Tsuna that day the blue roses didn't grow anymore not since Tsuna died Giotto felt a strong wind and smiled when a blue rose landed in his hands "Even now you always wanted me to be happy didn't you Tsuna my love" Giotto said he could feel the wind pick up as if responding to his question "I really do love you Tsuna" Giotto said suddenly Giotto felt two arms rap around him "I love you too" Tsuna said and then the arms vanished

Giotto smiled and walked over to the tree and sat down he closed his eyes still holding the blue rose and decided to take a little nap he would join his beloved in a peaceful sleep even if just for a little while.

Me: I hope you liked the story this is my first one-shot so I would really like it if you review and thank you in advance for those who do


End file.
